At The End Of Every Rainbow
by nightstardreams
Summary: Wanting to be a Gym Leader, Aimee decides to take Roark's advice and take the exam. Probelm is, she haven't got her first Pokémon yet... OC story set in the Sinnoh region. Features a few recognisable characters from Pokémon! OC x OC later on
1. Meet Aimee

A/N 1: Aimee is pronounced Aim-me.

A/N 2: This takes place roughly about a year after the Sinnoh series of Pokémon. During this course of year, obviously new apps for the Pokétech would be developed. Aimee's new app is one of those.

A/N 3: It's mapped out (the routes etc) following the current Diamond/Pearl games.

I.

Oreburgh City, surrounded by rock mines, held up by its Gym Leader, Roark. The residents' pride and joy were in Roark and his job in managing the mines single-handley. The 21 year old male loved his city despite originally coming from Canaleve City. He knew every single person living there (he considers it part of his role as Gym Leader to know) and so, when Aimee ran into him one day, he just smiled.

"Hey there!"

Aimee gasped and jumped back, brushing the dirt from her clothes. Roark had just finished a heavy mining job, so he was covered from head to foot in dirt, helmet tucked under his arm.

"Hey..." she uttered, looking up at him. "I was looking for you."

"Really? How can I be of assistance for you?" Roark enquired.

Aimee swallowed nervously. "....I wanna be a Gym Leader."

The older male blinked. "...Really? That's great! Sinnoh could use another Gym Leader - we haven't had one since I took over Oreburgh Gym."

"Y-yeah...I don't want to just be a Pokémon master, or an Co-ordinator," Aimee replied. "Or just an ordinary trainer. I want to make an impression in this world."

Roark chuckled as Aimee punched the air slightly. "Well, being a Gym Leader certainly means you impress people!"

The younger girl blushed. "I'm not doing it to impress!"

"It's alright," Roark said gently, dusting off some dirt from his jacket. "I think it's very good you want to be a Gym Leader. It's ambitious."

Aimee nodded, her long black hair swishing in the breeze. "Since you're our Gym Leader, I thought to come to you for advice."

Roark smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy to help you out. I just need to go grab a shower and then I can meet you somewhere?"

The black haired girl looked worried. "Oh! Oh yeah...umm. Just outside your Gym?"

Roark nodded. "Sure - see you there in an hour, okay?" He raised a hand in a wave.

"Okay!" Aimee grinned, waving back, watching as the older male trotted off, talking to himself as it seems, but if she really knew him, he was actually talking to a rock - Roark was strange like that.

An hour dragged by slowly for Aimee. She sighed as she sat at a low bench outside Oreburgh Gym. It was still summer for them, so the evening was balmy. She fanned at her face as a random Pokémon walked by, minding its own business. Aimee checked it with her Pokédex, seeing it was a Jiggypuff.

"Hmm." She frowned as she studied its stats on the tiny screen.

"Thinking of catching it?"

Aimee jumped up, gasping in surprise. She turned to yell at the intruder, but blushed when it was in fact Roark. "You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Aimee," Roark said, sitting down, looking refreshed and clean. "I apologise for being a bit late - my father rang... he was checking on me."

Aimee settled down. "Bryon? Is he that...strange old man walking about in tattered clothing and proclaiming his son is the best?"

Roark flushed, looking a tad miffed. "Yes. That's him."

"He's funny," Aimee said, trying to calm Roark down. "He once told me a joke about a rock Pokémon walking into a bar..."

"Yeah," Roark interrupted sourly, "it's an old joke. He tells people that all of the time."

The younger girl pouted. "Oh..."

"Never mind about my father - what did you want to know?"

"Everything about being a Gym Leader!" Aimee said, looking attentive as she turned to Roark. "How did you start and was it easy?"

Roark looked thoughtful as he looked to the sky. Aimee could see the early stars twinkling, their reflection visible in his glasses.

"Hm. Well, I don't know if anyone had told you, but I wasn't originally meant to be Gym Leader here," he said quietly. "My father wanted someone named Riley to take over."

"Riley..." Aimee repeated slowly. "Bryon mentioned him a few times. He seems...keen."

Roark nodded. "He and my father have this relationship. They trust each other - I think Riley helped my father out of a tight spot and ever since they have been friends."

Aimee thought about this Riley person. "Aww, that's nice...Riley has a...Lucario was it?"

"Yep." Roark sat up, eyes still on the sky. "He's a great trainer - knows what he's doing and such. My father wanted him to be Gym Leader here when I was 18. Even though I told him I plan to take over and studied for the exam, my father still went behind my back and asked Riley."

"...What happened? Did he accept your dad's offer?"

Roark shook his head. "No. Riley told him that he heard I was going to take up on the role and he actually insisted on letting my father give me a chance."

Aimee was impressed by Riley. She pondered if they would ever meet...

"My father listened to him - he never does that with anyone else - and so, I became Gym Leader," Roark continued, looking a bit more cheerier. "Riley's a good person. I can see why my father likes him."

"I like him too!" Aimee said gleefully, feeling giddy at the thought, causing Roark to look at her in mild surprise. He then remembered Aimee was only a 13 year old girl, easily impressed.

"You should be able to meet him soon. Riley likes to check on me from time to time," Roark chuckled.

"When?!" Aimee asked, feeling eager.

"Oh, uh." Roark was flummoxed. "S-soonish..."

Aimee squealed softly to herself in pure excitement. She could meet him! Maybe he'll like her! Maybe they could hit it off and date!

"How old is he?" she asked, eyeing Roark with bright brown eyes. "Your age?"

Roark nodded. "Just about. I think he's around three or four years older than me."

"Oh my god..." Aimee breathed, feeling light headed. "I'm meeting _the_ Riley!"

Roark blinked and shook his head. He wondered how Riley would feel knowing he has yet another young girl liking him? He sat back and cleared his throat.

"Anyway... now you know about my beginning, I think we can move on," he said. "To be a Gym Leader, you need to assemble a team of Pokémon that just about share the same type."

"Type?" Aimee echoed thoughtfully. "Hmm. I've been thinking about that..."

"Yeah, it's traditional for a Gym leader to lead a team of the same type - mine is rock," Roark replied. "I use a Graveller, Onix, Cranidos and Rampardos."

Aimee looked to the older male. "...I haven't even got a starter Pokémon yet," she muttered worriedly. "Been thinking which one would be a great asset to my team - be the powerhouse."

Roark nodded wisely. "It's a tough decision, alright..."

"I better catch a Pokémon soon, though," Aimee carried on, plucking a loose thread from her skirt. "Where would you go to catch one?"

"To the caves!" Roark answered cheerfully. "I got Graveller and Onix from the local cave." He then turned to the younger girl. "Problem is, there is rock pokémon there...you need to think about what type to try train up."

"I'm sure rock types aren't so bad..." Aimee said slowly, watching as Roark took a Poké ball from his pocket and commanded Cranidos to come out. A small blue dinosaur like creature came out, yawning loudly as it shuffled around to look at Roark.

"Cran?" it muttered.

"Meet Aimee, Cranidos," Roark said happily, gesturing to the girl besides him. The creature looked to find a black haired girl waving at him nervously. It raised a paw in response and waggled its little claws.

"Hi, Cranidos!" Aimee giggled. "He's cute!"

"She," Roark corrected, petting his Pokémon fondly. "Cranidos was hatched from an egg from my Rampardos."

"Well," Aimee leant over to try pat the Cranidos as well, "she's super cute!"

Delighted at being complimented, the Pokémon leapt at Aimee, landing in her lap. "Cran, Cranidos!"

"Oh!" Aimee gasped, hands clutching the small creature. "She's rather heavy for a small thing."

Roark laughed as Cranidos glared at the girl. "But she's a great Pokémon!" he added.

Aimee let go of the creature when it turned to jump at Roark instead. She smiledand stood up.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to catch the first Pokémon I see and use its type to build up my team!" she announced, feeling very brave.

Roark and Cranidos looked up at her. "Wow, very...brave!"

Aimee swallowed. It was like a lottery - goodness knows what would be her first Pokémon. Would it be a Metapod? Or something a lot random such as a Togepi? She shook her head, those were little Pokémon, she needed to think bigger for her team. But she did say she will catch the first she sees...


	2. I caught a Poochyena!

A/N 1: Aimee is pronounced Aim-me.

A/N 2: This takes place roughly about a year after the Sinnoh series of Pokémon. During this course of year, obviously new apps for the Pokétech would be developed. Aimee's new app is one of those.

A/N 3: It's mapped out (the routes etc) following the current Diamond/Pearl games.

II.

The sun barely could be seen through the thick mask of grey clouds in the sky. Aimee sighed heavily as she searched her room for her scarf. Her mother, Rose had been outside (she was a keen gardener) and kept reporting changes in weather to her daughter. Aimee loved her mother dearly, but she wished the older woman would harp on about how brave she was being in going to catch her first Pokémon - not the weather!

"Sweetheart, it's now below 14 Celsius! You'll need more than a scarf to help you out!"

"Mum, I'm not interested in the temperatures," Aimee said darkly as she found her trusty midnight blue scarf. "I'm trying to remember the things you gotta do to catch a Pokémon!"

"Yeah, like having to have a Pokémon in the first place!" a bossy voice chimed in and Aimee glared as her older brother, Billie appeared behind their mother in the doorway. "You usually get given a Pokémon as your first."

"Yeah, well...I'm sure a Pokémon out there will be willing to be my friend!" Aimee huffed, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Not all of us were super lucky to get a Pokémon given to them."

"You were given one!" Billie exclaimed loudly. "When you were ten, old enough to get your licence to train Pokémon, processor Rowan gave you a choice."

Aimee winced. She had forgotten that. On her tenth birthday, she could visit the local professor and get a starter Pokémon (usually a Chimchar, Turtwig or a Piplup). But when she went, they only had a Turtwig left and she didn't exactly want it. Then when she was 11, she tried again, hoping more was available, but none was. At 12, she gave up, since professor Rowan explained they were mostly for the new trainers to have. Aimee felt very guilty about not wanting the Turtwig.

"...I was given a Turtwig," she sighed, looking at her brother. "I didn't want it at the time."

"Your fault, Aims," Billie replied as Rose looked at him disapprovingly.

"Stop it, Billie," she demanded, making herself at her full height (barely taller than Aimee now). "It was her choice to make. No need to make her feel bad."

"It's okay, mum," Aimee said, buttoning up her coat, a dark brown fitted one that came down to her thighs. "It was my fault and I regret it. But now, I'm going to go out there and catch the first Pokémon I see!"

"Here." Billie threw a Poké ball across the room and Aimee caught it.

"Wha-"

"It's my Butterfree," he interrupted, "she knows Stun Spore and Sleep Powder. That makes it easier to catch a Pokémon."

Aimee looked up, surprised. "T-thank you..."

Billie smiled. "No probs, Aims - I want my little sister to get her first Pokémon. We can finally battle each other then!"

"Trust you!" Aimee giggled, holding the Poké ball to her chest protectively. "I hope I get a good one - route 203 is the nearest for me to try catch one...it's full of grassy areas."

Billie looked thoughtful. "Erm, I think route 206 is better...but to get anywhere there you need a bike."

"Yeah..." the girl flushed. She couldn't ride a bike - she never tried and was perfectly happy with that fact. "Shame Cycling Road won't let me in by foot," she added, looking annoyed. "It takes me to Eterna city!"

"Yeah, it's one way of getting there," Billie said. "If I remember rightly, you can access it via Jubilife city too."

"Which connects route 203 to Oreburgh," their mother added, proud that she remembered something. "I used to visit Jubilife city a lot."

"Because dad is from there." Aimee smiled. "You and him must had loads of fun in that city... it's the most technological advanced in Sinnoh now."

Rose smiled. "It is, your father was lucky to grow up in such a good city."

Aimee looked to a photograph on her bedside table. It was of her and her father, taken when Aimee was 11. They looked like each a lot with their black hair and brown eyes. Billie had inherited a mix of their parents' looks. But unlike a heartbreaker that his father had predicted he would grow up to be, he was a full time miner on Roark's mining team.

Aimee's father, Adrian was actually on his own Pokémon journey, wanting to gain a title of Pokémon master. His closest victory was winning second in the Kanto Pokémon league when Aimee was 10. Adrian visits them occasionally when he has time to drop in between badges collecting for entrance to a league he's currently entering. Right now, he was somewhere in Sinnoh and was actually due for a visit any day now, so Aimee hoped to catch a POkémon to impress him.

"Aims, you better get going before the weather gets any worse," Billie said, looking out of the window. Like his mother, he has the tendency to remind Aimee of the weather. "I hope there's any left out there waiting for you!"

"Right, I'm going," Aimee decided softly. "Bye mum, see you later!"

"Bye, good luck!" Rose said cheerfully.

The black haired girl shivered violently as her feet dragged through the long uncared for grass of route 203. Surrounded by a thin mist, the trees looked sinister enough to scare her back into the safety of Oreburgh city, but Aimee decided to come out here and she will catch the first Pokémon she sees.

Well... she saw a Caterpie and a Hoothoot, but they ran off before she could even command Butterfree. Muttering as she clutched Butterfree's Poké ball in her hand, Aimee's dark eyes darted about, watching for any moving shadows.

"Come on Pokémon...!" she said softly. "Come out wherever you are...!" A short bark interrupted her and she spun on the spot. "Who's that?!"

A small grey blur shot out of the nearest bush and growled at her.

"You're a...!" Aimee breathed, fumbling for her Pokédex quickly. She grabbed the small pink book like machine and pointed it to the grey creature.

_Poochyena - the Bite Pokémon. A Pokémon with a persistent nature. It chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back._

"You're so cute!" Aimee squealed, ignoring the fact the Pokémon was baring its fangs at her. "I wanna catch you - right, go, Butterfree!" she said, throwing a Poké ball, letting a large butterfly like creature free.

"Freee!" Butterfree shrilled, flapping her large wings as she eyed Poochyena.

"Butterfree, use Gust!"

Poochyena stiffen its back as a hurricane thing hurled towards it. It braced as the attack ruffled its fur before slamming into it, allowing it to fall back.

Aimee blinked. She was expecting the Pokémon to at least dodge. She swallowed once again. "Use Sleep Powder!"

As Butterfree flapped her wings to expel sparkling green dust onto Poochyena, Aimee grabbed an empty Poké ball. Maybe the Pokémon was just weak and couldn't attack? It was certainly brave enough to face her. As the little creature fell to its side, sleeping, Aimee threw the Poké ball, catching Poochyena. She waited as the ball wobbled about, deciding on letting the Pokémon stay in it. Finally it stopped - she caught her first Pokémon.

"...I...I did it!" Aimee uttered, staring at the Poké ball in shock. "...I caught a Poochyena!" Jumping up and down, Aimee whooped loudly and ran over to the Poké ball happily. She scooped it up. "I wanna give you a name...but I better go heal you first - back to Oreburgh! C'mon, Butterfree!"

Aimee was breathless by the time she came from the Poké center. Running into her front garden, she grinned widely. "Mum!! I got a Pokémon!"

Rose opened a window and blinked at her daughter. "...You caught one?"

"Yeah!" Aimee replied loudly, waving a Poké ball. "Come see what I got!"

Rose left the window quickly and Aimee giggled excitedly as she looked to the orb in her hand. "You're going to meet my mum now... be nice to her!" she whispered, hoping Poochyena could hear her. She looked up at the sound of a door opening and Rose came out, beaming.

"What did you catch? Is it a cute Pokémon like a Caterpie?"

"No, it's cuter!" Aimee replied. "I haven't checked its stats yet, so I'm gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl." She threw the ball high up in the air, Poochyena freed itself from its confinement and landed gracefully at Rose's feet, sniffing the air.

"A Poochyena!" Rose exclaimed, crouching down to peer at it closely. "It's a fine species, Aimee. They are loyal and never give up."

Aimee crouched as well and gotten her Poké tech switched to the stats app; where it scans the Pokémon and displays a list of useful stats, such as gender, current level, health points etc.

"Hmm.... ah! Poochyena is a boy and he's level 4 at the moment," the younger girl said, flicking her eyes up at her Pokémon. "I shall finally name him something good..."

Poochyena simply sat there lazily, disinterested in his owner and the mother. He growled softy whenever he spotted Rose's fingers hover near him.

"He's a bit grumpy," Aimee remarked worriedly, watching as Poochyena's red eyes dart around, taking in his surroundings.

"He'll be fine, Aimee," Rose said softly. "Some Pokémon can be a little afraid under new owners. He'll eventually soften and be lovable."

Aimee bit her lower lip as Poochyena snapped at the air, trying to catch a fly. "Hmm. Hopefully."


End file.
